


walk you home | markhyuck

by m0802



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Established Relationship, M/M, Supportive Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0802/pseuds/m0802
Summary: they stayed there, just enjoying each other's presence before mark cupped donghyuck's cheeks and whispered 'i love you' to the boy who became his whole life.





	walk you home | markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language and this is probably a mess because i literally wrote this at 2am so yeah .... enjoy hehehe

"mark" donghyuck sighed.  
"mhh" the boy replied, eyes never leaving his notebook "yes hyuck?"  
the said boy shifted closer, hugging mark's back and trying to remove his glasses. it was past midnight and mark was still trying to finish one of his songs, looking frustrated and stressed as he didn't manage to sleep much for the past few weeks.  
"you need to sleep, love" donghyuck whispered as he kissed his temple, seeing mark closing his eyes and just relaxing in his touch. he kissed him again on the crook of his neck and on his clothed shoulder, trying to ease his muscles a little bit, smiling as he felt mark eventually giving up, leaving the pencil on the table and trying to embrace donghyuck to make him sit on his lap.  
"mark," donghyuck started, chewing on his lips as he stabled himself on the latter's legs, "i'm kinda really worried about you lately, you seem really off and your eyes just, i don't see you shining anymore and when i tell you that it hurts, it's cause it does, because i love you and i know something's up."  
mark just stared at his lap not knowing what to say. he knew lately things weren't going as smooth as usual and the worst thing is that he doesn't really know how he should get things to go back to normal.  
"you don't have to tell me now okay? just take your time and get your shit together or i'll tell taeyongie hyung, even if he probably noticed already." donghyuck let his head rest on mark's shoulder and mark just hugged him.  
"don't you have class tomorrow morning, baby?" mark asked, lips almost touching donghyuck's ear.  
the boy hummed and a big breath left his mouth.

they stayed there, just enjoying each other's presence before mark cupped donghyuck's cheeks and whispered 'i love you' to the boy who has become his whole life.  
then he kissed him.  
donghyuck's head felt dizzy and his knees would've given up if it wasn't for the fact that he was seated on mark's lap. he sighed in the kiss because the feeling of mark's lips on his was so overwhelming, he never wanted to stop. he was melting in mark's touch and he didn't waste any time in opening his mouth as mark swiped his tongue on his bottom lip. the other's lips tasted like mint and donghyuck swore, he wanted to kiss him againg and againg and again, he just would've done everything again. they broke the kiss but donghyuck chased after mark's lips and mark just closed the gap between them for the second time that day. mark broke their second kiss just to breathe, looking at the boy he loved as a string of saliva still connected their lips, he looked beautiful breathless, with messy hair, his cheeks flushed and his eyes getting a bit teary as he whispered 'i love you' and god, he wanted to kiss him again, so he did.

mark, as donghyuck closed his eyes leaning in his touch, whispered on his lips a breatheless 'please let me take you home' and donghyuck felt his head spinning but he still managed to get out a quick "but" before mark pressed their lips together again, whispering sweet nothings on his lovers lips and who was donghyuck to say no to mark lee? no one.


End file.
